Rosine
|kanji name = ロシーヌ |romaji name = Roshīnu |gender = Female |affiliation = Apostle |status = Deceased |occupation = N/A |relatives = |debut = Chapter 51; Episode 22}} Rosine (ロシーヌ Roshīnu) was a female Apostle who sacrificed her parents to obtain the form of a winged Elf. Appearance In her preferred form, Rosine is a green-blue "elf" demon of comparable height to her original, human self with insect-like eyes, two antennae and wings that grow from the sides of her head and enable her fast flight. When she introduces herself to Jill she takes a slightly different, more human appearance in which her face no longer appears like that of an insect and lacks antennae; this is most likely however merely a disguise as she immediately reverted to her base form when Guts ambushed and sliced off part of her wings. In her true Apostle form, she takes the form of a giant moth with several protrusions from below where her humanoid form appears, along with several legs reminiscent to that of an insect, and two antennae as well as a stinger for attacks in combination with her blinding speed. Personality Her motivation for being an elf was the legend of a child named Peekaf who believed himself an Elf and did not know his real parents. She referred to herself as the Queen of the Elves and her true form is a monstrous female Luna Moth. Dwelling in the Misty Valley, she terrorized a nearby village, sending an army of elf demons to eat the town's livestock and people, as well as capturing children whom she transformed into more elf demons via cocoons. Abilities * Rosine produces a toxic hallucinogen from the dust of her wings which is shown to blunt/disorient sensory perception,induce vomiting and suffocate. * She is able to create insect-like demonic 'elves' as minions by weaving children into sticky cocoons. * In her most advanced Apostle form, Rosine is able to fly at supersonic speeds. * She is able to weaponise her moth-like flexible proboscis as a lance for skewering enemies, or as a flexible blade to slash and eviscerate them. History Before Rosine took her apostle form, she once lived across the street from her best friend Jill. She acted as a tomboy and always showed Jill strange creatures and obtained many unique objects as treasure, one of which was a Behelit. Similar to Pirkaf, Rosine did not know who her father was, as her mother was raped by attacking soldiers. This led the man who raised her to speculate that he may not have been her biological father, and among other factors, led to his abusive behavior toward both Rosine and his wife, her mother. She decided to leave her belongings and run away from home, taking only her Behelit and her strong belief in Elves of the Misty Valley. Soon after she reached the Misty Valley, awaiting for Elves to come out, Rosine's parents found her. Her enraged father abused her until she bled on to the Behelit, summoning the God Hand and sacrificing her parents. Guts, Puck, and Jill traveled to the Misty Valley to confront her, she offered to make Jill an elf. Jill was tempted by the promise of flight, but was uneasy with the warlike ways of the demon elves. When Jill said she was unsure, Rosine soothed her and weaved her slowly into a cocoon. As Rosine was weaving Jill into a cocoon, who wasn't able to escape due to her sleep effects, they were quickly interrupted by the burning of nearby cocoons. Guts appeared in the scene and a battle took place between him and the apostle Rosine. Both fought savagely after Rosine turned into her true form until she was deeply injured and unable to fight. As Guts was about to deliver a killing blow, Jill shielded Rosine with her body but it did nothing to stop Guts in his rage. Before he could act again, Jill's father, accompanied by the Holy Iron Chain Knights, arrived and shot him in the abdomen with an arrow. Noticing the knights, Guts was left with no choice but to escape. Mortally wounded, Rosine finally understood the moral of Peekaf's fable and in her delirium she attempted to return home to her parents but ultimately succumbed to her injuries and fell from the sky to her death. Trivia * Rosine is perhaps the youngest Apostle introduced in Berserk. * She first appeared before the Eclipse at the camp in which Rickert and the injured Band of the Hawk awaited for Griffith's return. * She also appears in the anime along with the other Apostles from the first 3 volumes of the manga. * She and the Egg-like Apostle are the only Apostles that do not have a human base form. However this could just be her preferring to not use it as she detested humans. * Because her insect-like minions turn back to humans when they are slain, the Knights pursuing Guts see him as a genocidal monster who slaughters unarmed men, women, and children (who had once been insect-monsters or demonic elves, respectively). Category:Apostle Category:Elves Category:Female Category:Children Category:Dead Characters Category:Antagonist